Hell and Ice Cream
by Kasdan
Summary: Sequel to Estranged Family Members. Wethers does some *stuff* (insert ominous music here), Trent and Daniel leave together, the court sessions are held, and Jack discovers his intelligence is even less than that of a two-year-old. --Chapter 2 added--
1. The saga begins Again

Sequel to 'Estranged Family Members'. :) Don't have to reda it to understand this, though it might help a bit.  
  
Thanks to all the people who gave me feedback (Including Liza. You don't even know who Jack is, but hell. You read it voluntarily. Love yah! :D)  
  
Huge thanks to Ted & Kerry for their suggestions & stuff! :D  
Hannah spelt backwards is... Hannah! Hah. Never noticed that before :P  
  
----  
  
/Signalizes a thought/  
  
----  
  
"Y'know, Jack, I've been thinking..." Sam started, taking a drink of her beer.  
  
"Oh, and that NEVER happens!" Jack teased, sitting down on the opposite end of the couch with his own newly-opened bottle of beer.  
  
"Hammond's a very... ruled person." she continued, ignoring the comment  
  
"That's an interesting concept."  
  
"Just hear me out."  
  
"Aye, Captain!"  
  
"It's Major."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am!" he saluted.  
  
"ANYWAY. If we told Hammond about us, we'd probably be..."  
  
"Free?"  
  
"I was thinking more along the lines of 'court-martialed'."  
  
"Ah, yes. The infamous reg-breaking. What are you implying we do, MAJOR?"  
  
"Not tell Hammond."  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows and gave a fake gasp with his hand in front of his mouth. "Did I just hear YOU, Major Samantha Carter, suggest that we break a regulation?"  
  
Sam smiled and swatted his shin. "Something like that, yeah."  
  
He narrowed one eye, the other's eyebrow still raised and grinned evilly. "I like that idea."  
  
"It'll be hard." she pointed out, biting her lip.  
  
"But we'll still be together." Jack pointed out, "And not court-martialed."  
  
"Holding up a relationship in secret..."  
  
"Sounds like some weird old romance movie, dontcha think? 'The Forbidden Love'."  
  
"That sounds kinda... naught-- er... interesting."  
  
"You almost said naughty!"  
  
Sam blushed. "Did not!"  
  
"Ooh! The night I never thought I'd see -- Samantha Carter, saying 'naughty' and suggesting that we break one of the most sacred regulations. In one night!" he grinned and shuffled closer to Sam.  
  
"There's a first time for everything, I guess." she grinned.  
  
Jack took a swig of the drink in his hand. "Damn, that's some good beer."  
  
"Yup. How'll we pull this off...?" Sam asked, but she was silenced by a colonel who muttered something along the lines of 'shut up and kiss me' while he pushed her onto her back.  
  
----  
  
"We've got some GREAT music from Jethro Tull coming up, along with some Bruce Springsteen and AC/DC at seven!" the alarm on Jack's bedside blared, causing the two current occupants to yell 'SHUT UP', and Sam to slam the radio with a fist.  
  
Jack sat up, rubbing his eyes. "How can they be so damned cheery?! It's six-thirty in the freaking morning!"  
  
Sam sat up as well and then fell back down. "I have no idea. My brother was a radio DJ through university. I'm still wondering how he could've done it."  
  
Jack gave her a quick peck on the cheek before slipping out of bed and into a random pair of pants. "I'm gonna make us some breakfast."  
  
"Thanks." Sam muttered, falling out of the bed with a loud *whumph*. Jack backtracked to the door.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Just dandy."  
  
"Mmkay then." he trailed back to the kitchen. Sam stood up and threw on the jeans she was wearing the night before and one of Jack's t-shirts, walking slowly out of the room whilst yawning and stretching. She eventually made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen, where she hung off Jack's shoulder.  
  
"Whatcha want for breakfast?"  
  
"Coffee."  
  
"You've got to have more than that."  
  
"But it keeps me awake. Toast just doesn't have that... spring that coffee has!"  
  
"I've already pointed out that you've been working with our Danny for too long, right?"  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
Jack stuck a couple bagels in the toaster and said something about a shower, wandering to the bathroom. Sam grabbed a mug of coffee and sat on the couch, looking out the window.  
  
She was deep in thought about what she should have on her bagel when Jack got out, dressed, and walked over while drying his hair with a towel. "What's the report say?" he asked, nodding at the paper on the coffee table. Sam grabbed it and opened to the back of the sports section. "Snow... uh... cold..."  
  
"Obviously." he pointed out the window. Sam squealed and jumped up.  
  
"IT'S SNOWING!"  
  
"Something like that, yeah. Now, go get dressed. We've got to leave soon."  
  
----  
  
"Good morning, Colonel, Major, Major, Doctor, Teal'c." Hammond nodded at the team sitting at the comissionary table.   
  
"Hey, sir."  
  
"Right back atcha, sir."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Morning, Sir."  
  
Teal'c bowed his head.  
  
"I've been busy; how was the family reunion?" he asked the pair sitting on one side of the table. Hammond had been buried in evaluations and paperwork for a month. Sam blushed, barely noticeable, and Jack gave a barely-noticeable eyebrow raise, nodding.  
  
"Yes, sir. It's encouraging to know that Sam's knowledge isn't a genetic thing."  
  
Sam swatted Jack's arm.  
  
Hammond kept his face unreadable and nodded. "Good to hear... I think. Good day." and walked away.  
  
Daniel raised his eyebrows at Sam and Jack as he leant over his soup. "What was that about?"  
  
"What?" Jack asked.  
  
"That... thing. Sam, you blushed."  
  
"I did not!" Sam countered, biting her lip.  
  
"You did indeed, MajorCarter." Teal'c agreed  
  
"Did not." Sam muttered, chewing on her muffin.  
  
"Whatever." Daniel nodded in dismissal and turned to accuse Jack. "You raised your eyebrow."  
  
"I always raise my eyebrow!"  
  
"But it was like... 'think quick' raised. Not just, 'ooh. He's interested'."  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
"Yes, you did!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Daniel muttered "Whatever you say," in the same tone as he had with Sam.  
  
----  
1 month later (I guess? ;) )  
----  
  
Jack looked up as there was a knock on his door so he called out "The door's got a handle" and looked up from his work.  
  
"Hey, sir." Sam appeared at the door, smiling.  
  
"Hiya Carter. Whatcha need?"  
  
She closed the door behind her. "I don't know. Whatever."  
  
"Always works."  
  
She stretched out on the couch and kicked her boots over the side. "I'm bored."  
  
"Another thing I never thought I'd see you do or hear you say. You're just full of surprises, aren't you? And the way you're sitting! So disorderly, Major Carter!" Jack mocked, turning in his chair to face her, looking amused.  
  
"I'm allowed to kick back once in a while, aren't I?"  
  
"Save it for tonight."  
  
Sam raised an eyebrow. "I'm interested. Tell me more."  
  
"I'll make dinner."  
  
"You made breakfast."  
  
"Yeah, I pulled a couple muffins from a bag. Big whoop."  
  
"But it's my turn!"  
  
"Mine."  
  
"No fair."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"'Cause..." Sam gave him the puppy eyes.  
  
"When you turned thirty..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I outgrew them. But they still work, right?" she pouted.  
  
Jack shrugged, nodding. "I guess so."  
  
"Great! My house... um... 2000."  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"Dress fancy and I'll beat you with my wooden spoon."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? What d'you think about a tux?"  
  
Sam chuckled and got up to go back to the door. "You are a PERVERT." she opened it and walked out, sticking her head back in. "I'll see you later, sir."  
  
"You'd better!"  
  
----  
  
Jack stood at Sam's door and poked the doorbell, looking anywhere but the window.  
  
"Hey, Jack." Sam stood smiling. Jack whipped his head up. He hadn't heard the door open, let alone see it.  
  
"Hi, Sam." he smiled. "These... uh.... are for you..." he held out a bouquet of random flowers. "You look beautiful."  
  
"Thanks. How very cliché of you." Sam winked, stepping back. Jack stood. "Well, come in."  
  
"Mmkay." Jack walked in and threw his coat on the hanger, closing the door behind himself. Walking over to Sam, he wrapped his hands around her waist. "This should even it out..." he leaned down, kissing her.  
  
After Sam broke away, she smiled. "Yeah, I think that does something... Now. Dinner."  
  
Jack bit his lip. "It isn't coffee is it?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You seemed to think coffee was a good enough meal for breakfast."  
  
"Breakfast isn't anywhere NEAR dinner!"  
  
He shrugged. "I have Froot Loops for dinner."  
  
Sam shook her head and headed off to the dining room. "And people wonder why you're the way that you are..."  
  
"What was that?" Jack called after her.  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
----  
  
"Mm. That was good." Jack complimented, sprawling on one half of the couch and laying his head in Sam's lap.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Didn't know you could cook."  
  
"I can too! I cook on the field, don't I?"  
  
"Ooh, soup. Challenging."  
  
Sam pouted.  
  
"Don't do that!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's too cute."  
  
Sam grinned and ran her fingers through his hair. "Cuter than you?"  
  
"I still say there's gotta be some sort of reg against that."  
  
"Suck it up princess."  
  
"I told you! I'm not a princess!" Jack protested.  
  
She smiled and looked away. "Talk to the hand."  
  
"Hello, Hand!" Jack greeted, shaking her hand.  
  
"I didn't mean literally!"  
  
"My bad... you seem to like clichés tonight."  
  
The door rang. Sam stood up, hands on hips, and walked over to the door. "Who the hell?!... Oh. Uh..." she turned back to Jack. "It's Daniel."  
  
"Oh, fuck."  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"Uh... go... hide. Somewhere. I'll try and get him away." Jack ran off to the stairs as Sam opened the door. "Hiya, Daniel."  
  
"Hey, Sam. You busy? Why're you all dressed up?"  
  
"Uh... I... kinda..."  
  
"You kinda...?"  
  
"Am... sorta busy! Yeah..." /Smooth one, Sam. Real smooth./  
  
"Oh, alright then."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'll just... leave then. Go visit someone else."  
  
"I don't think Teal'c's busy tonight."  
  
"Guess not. 'Kay. Bye!"  
  
"'Bye!" Sam waved and closed the door. "Holy HANNAH, that was close."  
  
Jack crept out from the shadows at the top of the stairs and walked down. "You're telling me. Just hope he doesn't go to my place." he slid his hands around her waist.  
  
"He won't notice, right?"  
  
"Hope not."  
  
"What if he does?" Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up.  
  
Jack shrugged. "We'll deal. He's not as bad as Janet with gossip... right?"  
  
"Jack, this is our Daniel. He's pretty much best friends with Janet."  
  
"That could pose a wee problem."  
  
"Mmhmm..."  
  
----  
  
Daniel slid a couple papers into the drawer of his desk and looked up. "Where were you last night?"  
  
"Oh. Errands and stuff."  
  
"At eleven-thirty at night?!"  
  
"I was out of Froot Loops!"  
  
"Right."  
  
"I was!"  
  
"Sam was busy last night. Dressed all nice-like."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"Jack, there's something you're not telling me."  
  
"No." Jack retorted defensively.  
  
"Yes. There was that thing yesterday around Hammond?"  
  
"So I raised my eyebrow!"  
  
"Last night?"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"I saw you at the top of the stairs."  
  
"How did you...?!"  
  
"You just told me."  
  
Jack smacked the heel of his hand to his forehead as Sam walked into the office. "Hey, guys."  
  
"Perfect timing as usual, Sam." Jack muttered into his hands as he pulled them away from his face.  
  
"What's the matter, Sir?"  
  
"Ask Daniel here."  
  
Sam turned to Daniel. "Daniel?"  
  
"What exactly were you doing last night?"  
  
"What d'you mean?"  
  
"Jack told me he was there when I came to the door."  
  
Sam turned to her CO, open mouthed. "You told him?!"  
  
"Yes, he did. and even if he didn't, you just did."  
  
Sam sighed and raised herself to sit on the desk.  
  
"I can't believe you kept this from me!"  
  
"Well, we thought the less people who knew the better."  
  
"Why the better? Who else knows?"  
  
"Fourteen Carters."  
  
"And you can't even tell ME?!"  
  
"We're sorry, Daniel..." Sam apologized in the softest voice she could find.  
  
"It's hard to forgive my two best friends when they've kept this from me for...?"  
  
"Two and a half months..." Jack muttered.  
  
"Longer than I've had this haircut!" he pointed to his hair.  
  
"Looks nice by the way."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So GeneralHammond does not know?" Teal'c asked from the doorway. All three humans the room jumped.  
  
"Jesus!" Jack muttered.  
  
"My apologies, O'Neill."  
  
"Accepted."  
  
"No, he doesn't know." Daniel pointed out as the phone rang. He picked it up. "Doctor Jackson. Yeah, she's right here... Okay. Why? Fine. Bye!" he hung up and looked over to Sam. "Janet wants you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She wouldn't tell me."  
  
"Weird. We can finish this... conversation later." she stalked out of the room and in the direction of Janet's office.  
  
----  
  
"Sam, close the door please." Janet ordered, watching Sam as she entered.  
  
Shutting the door behind her, she walked over to Janet's door. "You wanted to see me?"  
  
"I found something interesting out in your last physical. And since we have some of the most advanced technology on the planet here, I doubt it was a glitch."  
  
Sam bit her lip. "What was it?  
  
"Now, what I'm about to tell you... I haven't shared with Hammond yet."  
  
"What is it?" Sam repeated. Janet got up form her chair and walked over to Sam, taking one of her best friend's hands in her's.  
  
"You're..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Pregnant."  
  
"What the fuck?!"  
  
"That's what I was wondering. Well... more like 'who the fuck?!' but, yeah."  
  
"How... No..."  
  
"Sam, you are. I didn't even know you were seeing anyone!"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Who's the father?"  
  
Sam looked up, tears in her eyes and sobbing softly.  
  
"Sam, what's wrong?..."  
  
"It's Jack."  
  
----  
  
"Sam, that's fabulous!" Jack hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek.  
  
Sam stood, not returning the hug. "Hammond won't think so."  
  
"Oh, shit." he let go and rubbed Sam's shoulders. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Tell him."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Jack, think about it! Will he think it's all dandy and normal when I start getting bigger? And morning sickness?"  
  
"But this could mean our careers go out the window."  
  
Sam leant into him, sobbing softly again. "I know." she looked up. "Janet set an appointment with him..."  
  
----  
  
"What is this about?" the general asked, seeing the two majors and a colonel sitting in chairs in front of him.  
  
"Sir, there's a certain matter of importance that we need to discuss with you."  
  
"Explain, please?"  
  
"We... broke... a regulation..." Jack started.  
  
"Or two." Janet muttered.  
  
"Maybe three... we're not sure." Sam's eyes studied the floor.  
  
"What?!" the general's eyes widened. "Explain."  
  
"Well... sir... y'know that reg... about the relationships thing?"  
  
"Which 'thing', Colonel?"  
  
"The... uh... 'no on-base relationships' one."  
  
"This isn't off to a good start. Where are you going with it?"  
  
"We broke it."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Myself and..." Jack side glanced at Sam and saw she was biting her lip. "Major Carter." his eyes flickered to his partner again.  
  
"Colonel, I don't like that. Not at all. But what I don't like even more is the fact that you never told me and you broke yet ANOTHER regulation. I don't even think I know which that one is."  
  
"She's pregnant, sir." Janet chipped in bluntly when her friends didn't know how to break it.  
  
Hammond's eyes went wide as a happy, angry, and confused look ran across his face. "Major... you're..."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"With... my second in command?!"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"First of all, I'm very happy for you two."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"Yeah, what she said. Sir."  
  
"But I'm ashamed."  
  
Sam blushed and Jack took on her habit of biting lips and bit his.  
  
"Two of my best officers, and you've broken... you've just made a move that could jeopardize your career and the safety of this entire world."  
  
"World, sir?"  
  
"My leading team..."  
  
"Ah, of course."  
  
"Why?" he stared straight at the two.  
  
"Why what, sir?"  
  
"Just... why?"  
  
"Why us sir? Why pregnant?"  
  
"All of it."  
  
"Well, to start with. That weekend wasn't originally supposed to be... the way it was. I was supposed to go and Carter here would do me a whole whack of paperwork when we got back."  
  
"But one thing led to another, and it just sort of happened." Sam added.  
  
"We've been watching after each other for five years, sir. I know I shouldn't say this, but it isn't fair."  
  
"Why not, Colonel?"  
  
"Because if we have a relationship off-base, we have to LIE to our partners. We can never be totally honest. We're not allowed to have a relationship with the people close to us because the freaking government forbids it!"  
  
"If emotion got in the way on the field, colonel, it wouldn't bode well."  
  
"Why not, sir?"  
  
Hammond looked a little taken aback by the one action he wasn't prepared for. It wasn't often that the military under his command would question him. "Because, colonel. You would be making decisions differently. Decisions that could mean your lives."  
  
"So we're not allowed to live, love, have a family?"  
  
"No, not on base."  
  
"And even if we kept this off-base?"  
  
"You'd know my answer."  
  
"Is there any way we can convince you?"  
  
Hammond sat, thinking. Should he court-martial his two best officers? Forget about it? Even if he told them they had to break it off, there was their un-born child to think of.  
  
"Let me think about it. I'll make calls. Figure this out."  
  
"In the mean time?"  
  
"Stay on base. Wander. Work. I honestly don't care. There's too much on my mind to wonder about what to do with you two. Dismissed."  
  
Jack stood up, slightly content. It could have been worse... straight to court with the both of them. "Thank you, general."  
  
"I'm not saying anything's going to happen. Don't get your hopes up."  
  
"But it's the only hope we have." he reached out and shook his CO's hand.  
  
"Thanks, sir. Tell us if we can do anything?"  
  
"Alright, Major."  
  
Sam smiled when Hammond outstretched his hand and reached up, hugging him. The general's eyes widened momentarily, but he gave her a reassuring pat on the back.  
  
"Just tell me if I can do anything for you. If you need anything. I remember what my wife was like when she had our kids. Nine months of hell and ice cream."  
  
"Very reassuring, sir. But thank you, I guess." Jack pointed out.  
  
"Sorry, colonel." he apologized with a meek smile. "Now get out of my sight, I have phone calls to make."  
  
----  
  
"Where were you guys?" Daniel asked, looking up from his dictionary.  
  
"Talk with Hammond." Sam muttered.  
  
"Ooh, he found out? That sucks."  
  
"A bit more than just 'sucks' I'm afraid." Sam muttered once more.  
  
"What d'you mean?"  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "We broke more than just one regulation."  
  
"Oh, god."  
  
Jack exhaled and then lay a hand on Sam's shoulder, urging her.  
  
"I'm... uh..."  
  
Daniel cocked his head to the side a little bit. "You're what?"  
  
"Pr..."  
  
"Pr... uh..." he tapped the desk. "Words that start with Purr-- OHMYGOD." his eyes widened so much they looked like they'd shoot off his head.  
  
"Something like that, yeah." Jack nodded.  
  
"Congrats, you idiots." Daniel complimented, hugging the two.  
  
"Thanks? I think."  
  
Pulling away the linguist pushed his glasses further up on the bridge of his nose. "How far along? What did the general say?"  
  
"One and a half months. He's not very pleased, but he's making a couple calls." explained Sam.  
  
"Said I'd be going through nine months of 'hell and ice cream'." Jack quoted.  
  
"Encouraging."  
  
"Very."  
  
----  
  
Jack smiled. "Our own."  
  
"Yup." Sam nuzzled Jack and rested her head against his shoulder.  
  
"A kid. Our kid."  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
Jack took his hands from her waist and slid them to her stomach. "Right there... it's... so little."  
  
Sam smiled and placed her hands atop his. "Slowly growing, though."  
  
"But it's there. I can't believe even Teal'c was that little once."  
  
"That's a little bit of a scary thought."  
  
"Yeah, maybe so. But... look! It's. I can't even see it."  
  
The phone rang. Jack rolled his eyes and broke away, picking up the receiver. "O'Neill here. Mmkay. Yes, sir. Will do. Alright. Thanks, sir. We appreciate it, sir. I mean, it sir." Jack's eyes widened momentarily and he smirked. "Yes, sir." dropping the receiver in it's place, he turned to Sam.  
  
"So? What'd he say?"  
  
"That some guy from one of the government offices is coming in a couple weeks, that 'yes', he knew we were thankful for him. Wondered what we 'would do without him'. Then he told me to shut up and hang up the receiver."  
  
She grinned. "This is it."  
  
"Hoka hay." Jack muttered.  
  
----  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, this is General Hank Wethers from the Pentagon." Hammond introduced as the other man outstretched his hand. "General Wethers, Colonel Jonathon O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter." Jack and Sam shook it in turn. "He's here for the sake of recent conflicts, as you already know." He smiled at Sam, holding on to her hand for a bit too long. She sneaked her hand back to her side. Eventually.  
  
The General was tall, around Hammond's age, fifty or sixty, and had slicked back brown hair and bright blue eyes that didn't help his stern expression much.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"If you'd like to join us to the briefing room, General, we'd like to start sorting these matters as soon as possible."  
  
----  
  
"Alright. I'll brief you on what I know, and you can fill me in on what I don't."  
  
"Yes, sir." Jack and Sam responded in unison. The general gave the pair a strange look and looked down at his folder.  
  
"You're the two military of the SGC's leading diplomatic team, SG-1. Five years each. Colonel, you've already retired once?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"It says after your... child shot himself with your gun."  
  
"Yes, sir." Jack repeated once again, keeping expression clear form all his face but eyes.  
  
"You two established a relationship three months ago?"  
  
"In one week, sir." Sam pointed out.  
  
"Thank you, Major. And you're... pregnant?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Two months along."  
  
"You seem quite well-acquainted with your calendar, Major."  
  
"Thank you sir. I like to... keep my priorities straight."  
  
"That's not what I'm thinking. You broke over two regulations?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Why did you do it?" he turned to Jack.  
  
"Because it felt right."  
  
"Why then? Why not later on, or earlier?"  
  
"We left for a family reunion of her's. I joined her in exchange for a large amount of paperwork to be done."  
  
"And you developed feelings for her then?"  
  
"No sir, much longer before. But the first morning we were there, I had a conversation with one of her uncles. He told me he saw the way we looked at each other, and some other things."  
  
"He made you realize...?"  
  
"Yes, sir. If I didn't do it then, I didn't think I'd get the chance again."  
  
Wethers turned to Sam. "And you?"  
  
"I overheard their conversation."  
  
"You shared his feelings?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Their interrogation went on for around an hour until Wethers had decided.  
  
"Alright. I can tell you two have a great respect for authority and your superiors."  
  
"Yes, sir, we do."  
  
"But this is an eccentric case. I understand that your facility limits your abilities off-base immensely, and you would never do anything to jeopardize your careers."  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"I'll talk with my contacts about a change of regulations. Be glad I have a soft spot for kids and blondes." he flashed a smile at Sam, who gave an uneasy smile back. "It was nice meeting you, General Hammond." he shook his hand. "I'll be in touch."  
  
"You, too."  
  
He gave a small tip of his hand to the other two in the room and showed himself out.  
  
---- 


	2. Stupid Treasure

"He kinda creeps me out." Sam confessed, getting into the passenger side of Jack's pickup.  
  
"Seemed okay to me, but too... happy."  
  
"He wouldn't let go of my hand. And he kept smiling at me..."  
  
"How could he help it?"  
  
Sam gave a small smile to Jack, doing up her seatbelt as he started the engine.  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Dinner."  
  
"McDonald's."  
  
"Mickey D's?"  
  
"Yeah. I need a burger."  
  
"Those aren't really burgers, but if you think so that's fine with me."  
  
----  
  
"I still say she's a Goa'uld."  
  
"Jack, she's Martha Stewart!"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"You confuse me sometimes." Sam muttered, shaking her head as the doorbell rang. She looked at Jack who got up to answer it.  
  
"General. Ah... hello."  
  
Sam stood up and walked over to stand beside Jack. "Hello, General. What can we do for you?"  
  
General Wethers was standing at their door, holding his hat. "Good evening, Colonel, Major. Is it okay if I take Major Carter away for a minute or two? There's something I need to discuss her."  
  
Jack looked at Sam, who was biting her lip. He shrugged. "Alright, Sir... where should we talk?"  
  
"Come for a walk with me."  
  
Sam nodded and slipped her shoes on, grabbing her jacket and giving Jack's hand a small squeeze before stepping out the door alongside the general.  
  
----  
  
"So, Sir, what did you want me for?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you, Major."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You. Me."  
  
"I don't understand sir."  
  
"I've seen the way you look at me, Major."  
  
"Pardon, sir?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't understand what you're saying."  
  
The general turned to her and clutched her shoulders. "You want me."  
  
"What the hell?!"  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"You're delusional."  
  
"You're so sexy when you're mad."  
  
"What the fuck?!"  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
"No!" she tried wrenching free of the general, who held her tighter and leaned forward.  
  
"Yes, you will. Your friends aren't here now." Sam raised her fist and hit him in the jaw, Wether's instinct kicking in as she made contact. He sent a punch to her eye before she kicked him between the legs and ran off.  
  
----  
  
"Sam, what the hell?!" Jack exclaimed as she ran through the door.  
  
"Close the fucking door! Lock it!"  
  
Jack did what she said. "Where's the general?" he asked, turning around. Sam was sitting on the easychair in the family room, sobbing quietly. He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Sam, what happened?"  
  
"He tried to kiss me. And said I was sexy."  
  
Jack's jaw dropped and he pulled her into a hug instantly. "Oh, Sam..."  
  
"I punched him."  
  
"He deserved it."  
  
"I sacked him."  
  
Jack gave a small smile. "That's my girl."  
  
"He got me in the eye."  
  
Jack pulled away a bit, running a finger along the eye. "Yeah, it's starting to show."  
  
"What can we do? He's the influence to the people who can change the regs. Without him..."  
  
"Hammond'll know what to do. I'll call him right now."  
  
"Jack, it's eleven-thirty."  
  
"I don't care. That man practically lives there." he picked up the phone and dialed. "O'Neill for Hammond." he waited a minute. "General. That government guy you got is a creep. He tried to get to Sam. Yes, sir. No, sir, I'm not lying. Alright. Thanks, sir. 'Kay, see you in ten." he hung up and turned back to Sam. "He told me to get you there ASAP." Jack hugged her again. "God, Sam. We'll figure this out..."  
  
"I sure hope so." se mumbled into his chest.  
  
----  
  
Hammond shook his head. "I didn't think his head was put on straight."  
  
"He's a creep, sir. Just like I said." Jack pointed out.  
  
"I'm not sure what we can do."  
  
"Can't we do something? We can court-martial him, can't we? He tried to kiss Sam and retaliated when she used self-defense. She's got the bruise to prove it."  
  
"We can try, sir." Sam agreed.  
  
"Yes, we can. I'll see what I can do."  
  
----  
  
They'd finally gotten the date for the court hearing, that was set a month from the day that they discussed the situations with Wethers. The hearing was to be double. A change of regulation, and a court-martial of the general.  
  
SG-1 were standing outside the courtroom, Janet along for the ride.  
  
Daniel hugged Sam. "Good luck, guys."  
  
"Thanks, Danny."  
  
"As the Lakota natives say according to DanielJackson, 'It is a good day to die.'."  
  
"Not sure if that's the most encouraging thing, Teal'c. But thanks."  
  
"You are welcome."  
  
Janet hugged Sam, then Jack. "Kick his ass."  
  
"Geez. Two problems in one..." Jack muttered, rubbing Sam's back.  
  
"It'll work out. I hope."  
  
"Colonel, Major. Take your seats." Hammond reminded them as he passed, their lawyer, Major Trent Palades, walked beside him. Trent was a new recruit for the SGC, around thirty or thirty four and tall with short blonde hair.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Daniel hugged them again and Teal'c bowed his head.  
  
----  
  
"Court adjourned." the judge slammed her mallet on the podium thingy and nodded. "Dismissed."  
  
General Wethers looked pissed. Not happy at all. He stood and sulked out, mumbling.  
  
Meanwhile, Sam and Jack walked calmly out until they were past the doors, where Sam did a small victory dance and Jack just stood, smiling.  
  
"We did it!"  
  
"Took them long enough." Daniel muttered.  
  
"Court thingies take time." Jack pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but. It was six weeks."  
  
"Still."  
  
"But it worked! We got the regs CHANGED!" Sam grinned and threw her arms around Jack's neck. Jack wrapped his own around her waist and picked her up.  
  
"Yes, we did." the two kissed, Daniel turning his head and clearing his throat quietly.  
  
"Guys? We're kinda in the middle of a courthouse."  
  
Jack gave a small 'oh yeah' and set Sam down, one arm still around her.  
  
Hammond walked over alongside Major Palades, smiling. "Colonel, Major. I guess congratulations are in order."  
  
Sam smiled. "Yeah, I guess so. Thank you, sir."  
  
"Thanks sir. But I think we owe it to Major Palades."  
  
The lawyer gave an honest smile and shrugged. "Thanks, sir."  
  
"You're welcome, Major. Now, people. I say we all go out for dinner." Daniel nodded, Hammond nodded, Janet said 'yay!' and Teal'c gave a small bow of his head.  
  
Daniel turned his head to the major. "You want to come?"  
  
He shrugged. "Why not."  
  
Jack shot an arm up, almost hitting Teal'c in the face. "Off to O'Malley's! ... Er, sorry about that T."  
  
"It is alright."  
  
----  
  
Jack stuck part of his tongue out of his mouth, biting his lip in concentration as he dragged the crayon along the maze towards the treasure. Hitting a dead-end, he groaned. "I thought they made these for kids!"  
  
"They did, Sir." Janet agreed.  
  
"Then why can't I do it?! Stupid pirates..."  
  
"Jack, you haven't quite reached that level of intelligence yet." Daniel pointed out.  
  
"Oh, thanks a lot." Jack sighed, rolling his eyes.  
  
Sam picked up a crayon and poked the placemat in front of Jack. "Can I give it a try?"  
  
He slid it in front of her. "Be my guest."  
  
Sam started from the pirate standing on the bow of his ship and followed the maze to the treasure. "That was simple."  
  
"Yeah, you with your PhD."  
  
Sam shrugged and stood up. "I'm gonna run off to the washroom." Janet and Daniel stood up, claiming they had to, too. The three headed off to the washrooms and Trent watched after them before leaning over to Jack and whispering something into his ear. Jack raised an eyebrow, chuckled and nodded, muttering "Yeah, something like that."  
  
Trent gave a small nod and sunk back into his seat smiling to himself.  
  
----  
  
"Well, I'm going to head off." Daniel announced, standing up and grabbing his coat. "Jack, can I pay you my part of the bill tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Yeah, fine."  
  
"Thanks." he gave a wave. "'Night everyone." turning around, he headed for the door.  
  
Trent watched after him for a couple seconds before glancing at Jack who mouthed 'Go on!'. He nodded and sprung up, jogging after Daniel. "Wait, Doctor Jackson!" Daniel spun around on his heals, watching Trent catch up to him. He asked the archaeologist something, whereas Daniel thought for a minute, smiled, and nodded. Trent grinned and ran back for his coat, returning to Daniel as the two left the restaurant.  
  
"What was all that about?" Janet asked, looking at Jack, who was smiling smugly.  
  
"What? Oh, nothing... nothing at all..."  
  
  
AN: Boy or girl? ;) Need opinions. This chapter's kinda short, but the next ones will pick up. Trent'll be reintroduces as well... And I wasn't sure what adjourned meant, so I assumed it meant 'finis'. I didn't find the dictionary, so yeah... 


End file.
